Together
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Malydia: Malia and Lydia reach a new place in their relationship.


It had been months since the first night I climbed through Lydia's window to comfort her. Since then we had built ourselves a sanctuary within one another. I cradled her when she felt broken and empty from losing Allison and she let me cling to her when I couldn't breathe from all the anguish that I was buried beneath. We helped heal each other even if it meant not saying anything at all.

I would follow the same routine. Go home after school, do my homework (with help from Lydia's notes), eat, shower and wait for my dad to fall asleep. Once he had I headed straight over to Lydia's; her parents were rarely there so most of the time I could use the front door.

Tonight was like any other night. We were huddled together under the covers in the dark. Her tangled hair was covering my face but I didn't mind – I liked the smell. Although, we had progressed in these months we had done little more than cuddle like this and kiss each other softly in innocent places. I longed to kiss her lips though.

Even though Scott and Derek could smell what was happening between the two of us, Stiles was the first to mention it. I had no idea what you would call it however, to me I was hers and so desperately wanted her to be mine. I let Lydia decide. She said we were "seeing each other". I gathered this meant we were more than friends but nothing had been fully defined. Either way Stiles told me not to hurt her and Derek warned Lydia not to hurt me.

Lydia shifted beside me and her bum pushed against my hips causing an involuntary sound to escape my lips. She turned towards me giggling as my face flushed a deep ruby red.

"Oh God, Lydia I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." I know she needs space, time, and here was me making a mess of that.

"No need to be sorry, it was pretty hot actually." Her eyes burrowed into mine as I gulped. She only ever said things like that when she was drunk before she fell apart remembering Allison. But she wasn't drunk and she didn't cry. Instead her body twisted underneath me until she was facing me and a delicate hand reached up to move a dangling hair on my face.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Malia." Those hushed words left me speechless. She needed me, like I needed her. Her face was inches from mine and I could hear her heart beat thumping loudly and fast. Her lips reached mine in seconds. Neither of us were being slow or patient. We had waited for this and she attacked my lips ferociously. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and we battled for dominance.

God she's so beautiful.

She climbed on top of me and my hands found her hips pushing up the bottom of her top. Skin on skin. She moaned into my mouth. I'd never done anything like this with anyone before but somehow it was automatic for me to being tugging at her top before we broke apart allowing me to remove it. She beamed down at me and unhooked her bra leaving her in a pair of shorts.

Her breasts were full and begging me to touch them so I did. Our lips met again and I was playing with her nipples and running my hands over her breasts.

Lydia's hand reached down pulling off my shorts and giggling when it took a bit more effort than we thought it would. Before I knew it she was pulling off my t-shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra so was now laying in Lydia Martin's bed in just my pants. For 9 years I was essentially naked running through the woods but I had never ever felt so exposed. Lydia's breathe hitched as she looked down at me giving me some confidence.

"You are so beautiful Malia." Her hand grazed my breast and I felt the warmth in my pants grow uncontrollably. I felt like I could self-combust at any moment. I smiled at her in reply because it was all I felt I could do without exploding.

She kissed down my body leaving my skin burning. My breathing became shallower and I felt my wetness soak through my knickers but then they were gone and Lydia was kissing my thighs. Her breathe against my legs made my toes curl. I reached down and stroked her flowing hair.

"Is it okay if I..." she said huskily her face inches from my warmth. I simply nodded.

Her tongue spread wide and lapped at my wetness and I felt like a star exploding, shooting outwards everywhere. Never had I ever felt this way. Her tongue continued to play with me reaching my clit and every single muscle in my body tensed. As her tongue explored the previously unexplored I began to make involuntary moaning noises. My body writhed on her bed and my breathing threatened to send me into an asthma attack.

"Lydia.. OH MY GOD, Lydia" I began to build and build and then her fingers entered me as her tongue teased my clit. I exploded. My entire body tensed and shook at the same time. My mouth made noises I didn't know were possible. I had reached heaven. This was pure bliss. I collapsed against the bed.

Lydia crawled up my body and pushed herself next to me stroking my hair. My breathing was still hitched.

"I'm guessing that was okay?" She asked with laughter bubbling against her mouth.

"That was 1000% better than okay Lydia!" I exclaimed. She laughed, continuing to stroke my hair. Her mouth met mine but softly this time, lovingly.

"Sweetie, I know this is new to you so how about we just cuddle now?" She asked. In a way I was happy because I knew I had no idea how to make her feel the way she made me feel but sad because all I wanted to do was give her that bliss too. Instead I nodded and smiled.

"Turn around baby." Lydia wanted to be the big spoon which I was more than okay with. She pulled the sheets over us and nestled her head into my neck. Despite her being human, I'd never felt safer. Our heartbeats began to slow and were now in sync. I was tired now and sleep threatened to invade at any time. Just as my eyes were shutting I heard something... something so quite I almost missed it despite being a Were-Coyote...

"I love you, Malia." Lydia's words were so quite I wondered if I had made them up. If I thought tonight was so perfect that I had to somehow make it even better. But then her lips pressed against my naked shoulder and she built up courage.

"I really do love you." She stated clearer than before. My hands reached down for hers clasping them to my body. I kissed them softly.

"I love you too, Lydia."

Her lips pressed against my shoulder once more before we both feel asleep excited for the next day where we would finally define what we were.

Together.


End file.
